


Be back soon

by fakevermeer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakevermeer/pseuds/fakevermeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short post-minisode drabble. After dropping off that box at John's, Lestrade gets a phone call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be back soon

Lestrade sighed as his phone rang. He knew exactly who wanted to talk to him as he stepped into his car. He'd done what he was supposed to do, hadn't he? He slammed the door and groped in his pocket for his phone.

"What is it now?" he snapped, a little too brusquely.

Dropping off that box at John's and seeing the poor man still so utterly miserable made him want to punch someone. A very specific, very alive someone.

"Did you do it?" a deep, urgent voice asked him.

"Yes, of course I did it. Getting threatened by the great Sherlock Holmes doesn't sit well with anyone."

"I didn't _threaten_ you."

"I beg to dif-"

"Did he watch it yet?" Sherlock interrupted.

Lestrade sighed and rubbed his face. He looked back at John's place, a plain and uncharacteristic little house on the outskirts of town. It contrasted starkly with the bustling grandeur of Baker Street.

It made him angry.

"Well?" Sherlock demanded impatiently.

"I don't know now, do I?" Lestrade snapped. "I just dropped off the box and pointedly apologized for including the disc."

"Good. He'll be watching it within the next fifteen minutes. John doesn't do delayed gratification."

"Sherlock..." Lestrade began.

"Don't start. We've had this exact conversation before and I don't feel like repeating it. It's a waste of time."

"You don't even know what I was going to say!" Lestrade exclaimed indignantly.

"Okay, then tell me you weren't going to comment on the fact that you think it's _mean_  and _unfair_  of me to 'lead John on like this', that you think I'm 'playing games with his feelings'. Because you were."

Lestrade sighed.

"Okay, maybe I was. But because it is! It _is_ completely unfair! The poor man's been a wreck ever since you disappeared.

Silence on the other side. Lestrade raised his eyebrows as he waited. He was pretty sure this was the first time he'd ever made Sherlock shut up.

"Just..." Lestrade tried, lowering his voice and softening his tone, "just tell me that you'll be back soon. John needs you."

He paused. Still no reply.

"And Anderson's on your trail."

Lestrade heard a loud snort.

" _Anderson_?" Sherlock asked, the smug grin on his face audible.

"He keeps bothering me with his theories. They're scarily accurate."

"Anderson," Sherlock mused. "Who'd've thought."

"Sherlock, just... just come back. Okay?" A short pause. "I'd definitely feel better having you around."

Lestrade was bracing for the sassy retort he'd no doubt receive in a second, but it didn't come.

 

"Soon."

 

Click.


End file.
